List of Drinks in the NA Universe
Academy Special: Tall glass of Sprite, 1 oz Grenadine. Usually topped with a cherry stuck with a kunai shaped toothpick. Non-alcoholic. *'Amaterasu': 1 oz. Kahlúa, Everclear. Pour Kahlúa, then Everclear into a shot glass. Ignite and let burn for several seconds before consuming. Said to be what Amaterasu would taste like, provided one could survive the experience. *'April In Konoha': 1 oz orange liqueur in a champagne flute, top off with champagne and garnish with a slice of orange. "As fresh as a spring day in Konoha". Considered something of a girly drink. *'IAF Carpet Bomb': A pint of stout accompanied by a shot glass filled with one part Tsuchi malt whiskey and one part Tsuchi Cream Liqueur. The shotglass is dropped into the stout, producing a rapid curdling and a small explosion, with a sound not unlike one of the IAF's small munitions being dropped, thus the name. Analogous to the real-world Irish Car Bomb. *'Jashin's Scythe' : 1 oz of Vodka, Orange Juice, Jack Daniels, White Rum, Dark Rum, and Tequila tossed into a stem and stir with 1 tsp of Tabasco Sauce. Must drink right away. Carries an insane buzz, as well as a rather 'intense' taste. Favorite among Jashin's cultists. *'Kage Bunshin': Amaretto Almond Liqueur, Everclear, 1/2 glass of beer. Pour Amaretto into shot glass, but leave enough for Everclear. Pour beer into separate, larger glass. Ignite Everclear and let burn for a few seconds before dropping into beer. Consumed as quickly as possible. Rumored to be named after several people started "seeing double" by the end of enough of these. *'Kirigakure Blue': Start by filling short glass with ice. Add 1/2 oz of peach schnapps, 1/2 oz of blue curacao, 1/2 oz of lime cordial, 1/2 oz of bitter lemon. Shake and garnish with a lemon slice. *'Kuchiyose Edotensei Number 2': 1/2 oz Absinthe, 3/4 oz gin, 3/4 oz lemon juice, 3/4 oz cointreau, and 3/4 oz Lillet blanc, chilled in a cocktail glass. Analogous to the real-world Corpse Reviver # 2, but with more absinthe. *'Kyuubi's Blood': 1 oz of Vodka, 3 oz of Tomato Juice, 2 oz of Hypno, and 5 sprinkles of Powdered Cinnamon mixed in a highball glass. Named after the infamous Bijuu, Kyuubi. The addition of Cinnamon gives an unsual warm taste. * Orange Jumpsuit: 1/2 oz of Rum, Vodka, Gin, Tequila, Cointreau and Orange Curacao poured in a hurricane glass over ice. Pour 2 oz of Sweet N Sour on top and 1 splash of Orange Soda. Named lovingly after Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. *'The Power Spear': Named for Umikoi Warrusu's signature technique, the Power Spear will F up you quickly, 2 oz. Hpnotiq, 1 oz. Triple Distilled Vodka, 1/2 oz. Sprite. *'Raikage Punch': 1/2 oz of Brandy, Blended Whisky, and Gin shaken and strained into a cocktail glass. Named after the typical political style of Kumogakure no Sato. Ironically enough, it's a favorite among the previous Raikages, as well as Rai no Kuni. *'Rasengan': 2 oz of Vodka, 1 oz of Melon Liquor, Amaretto, and Sweet & Sour Mix. 1/2 oz of Blue Curacao, and 6 oz of Orange Juice, poured into a hurricane glass over ice, and garnished with an orange slice. Named after the color of the drink as well as some of it's shared features with 'Orange Jumpsuit'. *'Sex on Lightning Beach': As the more standard "Sex on the Beach", but made with Everclear instead of vodka and the garnish is always lemon. A reference to the beach now off-limits to visitors as a result of The Rakurai Pact Project. *'Spinning Leaf Kick In The Teeth': 3/4 shot vodka with a lump of wasabi dropped in, topped off with bourbon and two drops of habanero sauce. Said to feel exactly like the name suggests. *'Sunagakuran Sandstorm': 3 parts Black Sambuca, 1 part Vodka, Bailey's. Pour Sambuca and Vodka into a shot glass, leaving some room at the top for Bailey's, which is poured into the center of the drink. Reminiscent of the frequent happening in the Country of Wind. *'Toad Oil': 1 oz of Gin, Triple Sec, Sweet and Sour Mix, mixed in an old-fashioned glass over ice. Named after the oil found in Mt Myōbokuzan. One sip is sure to make your squirm. *'Uchiha's Revenge: 1/2 oz Tequila, Jim Beam, and Goldschlager in a shot glass. Add 3/4 dashes of Tabasco sauce and mix. No one is certain of who named the drink, but likely someone taking a jab at the clan. *'Umikoi Warrusu za Shichi: 2 oz Vodka, 2 oz Blue Curacao, 2 oz Orange Soda, 2 Ounce Spite. Shake once after pouring. *'Will of Fire': Hot Damn, Everclear. Pour Hot Damn into shot glass, leaving room at the top for Everclear, which is poured over a spoon and then ignited for a few seconds and then consumed. Symbolic of Konoha's philosophy of the same name.